Albus Dumbledore
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (d. 1996 ) was born sometime in the late summer, July-August. He was born in Mould-On-Wold in 1881 to Kendra Dumbledore and Percival Dumbledore. He was the oldest of three. He had Aberforth Dumbledore who was the middle, and Ariana Dumbledore who was the last child. Early Life Albus Dumbledore, was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1892, and was sorted into Gryffindor. He became friends with Elphias Dodge. All the other students, thought that sense his father hated muggles, he would hate muggles too, which gained a respect from the Slytherins but not from his fellow Gryffindor. Later it revealed that he was a muggle-lover. Albus Dumbledore, gained almost every academic achievement that Hogwarts had to offer. Post Graduation Albus Dumbledore went to become the professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, under Armando Dippet. Tom Riddle came back to become the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts only to protect the Horocrux hidden in the school, and to re-open the Chamber of Secrets. He was denied the posistion. Later, after Armando Dippet retired from the posistion, Albus became the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom Riddle, came back to see if he could become the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He was denied the posistion and created the Defense Against the Dark Arts jinx. Dumbledore, was known as the best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever known. He spent time with the students, and the staff, and ensured their protection from the Dark-Forces. His most prominant student was Harry Potter. He worked with him, to help him defeat the Dark Lord and all of his forces. He was later killed in 1996, by Severus Snape which was pre-aranged to to the curse in the ring, and the Unbreakable Vow. Order of the Phoenix Albus Dumbledore created the first order of the Phoenix. He made sure, that all of the people weren't going to give away their secret planning. Dumbledore was at the Three Broomsticks giving a job-interview to Professor Trelawny, as she was related to the celebrated Seer and great-witch Cassandra Trelawny. She was in the middle of her interview, and Dumbledore could tell that she wasn't a true seer, as Dumbledore was walking away, she was in a trance and recited a Prophecy, a Prophecy that would change the wizarding world forever. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." Severus Snape overheard part of the story, and ran to Voldemort and told him. He assumed that the boy, would be Lily Potter and James Potters son, and Voldemort was going to kill them. Severus begged, and pleaded him not to do so. He ignored his plea, and went to Peter Pettigrew the Secret-Keeper, and told him where the Potters where, and he later killed them, but Harry was spared as Lilys Love-Sacrifice protected him and vanquished the Dark-Lord until he returned later due to his seven Horocrux. Ending the First Wizarding War. Second Wizarding War Albus Dumbledore played a HUGE part in the war. Without it, the trio couldn't have gotten anywhere. Albus Dumbledore was a pure genius, as he still figured things when they were at Kings Cross Station. Voldemort was only scared of one wizard through his life-time, and that was Dumbledore. Dumbledore, was the most powerful wizard of his time. Dumbledore already had two Horocrux: The Diary and The Ring. He had found a lead to the third one, which was in a sea-side cave. Harry and Dumbledore traveled there during night-fall, the cave demanded a blood-sacrifice, so Dumbledore cut his hand on the rocks and it opened. They crossed the lake full of Inferi and saw the Drink of Despair and fed it to Dumbledore as his wishes intended. After he was done drinking the poision, he went to get water for Dumbledore, and used Aguamenti in the bowl, but it was unsucessful, he then tried to get water from the lake, and caused the Inferi to attack Harry Potter. Harry was dragged into the lake, Dumbledore reganing his consiousness created a Ring of Fire around the Harry and himself, and they left the cave, and Dissaparated to Hogsmeade and barrowed two brooms from Madame Rosmerta, and flew to the Astronomy Tower. There Dumbledore told Harry to go below deck as he heard a door close. He saw Draco Malfoy come up, and tried to talk him out of it, knowing he was a good person at heart, and then saw Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, and a few other Death Eaters. Severus Snape came to the top, and as discussed in private, that if Draco didn't kill Dumbledore, Severus must kill Dumbledore. Severus hesitant in his mind, pulled out his wand and cast Avada Kedavra and flew him off the top of the tower. After Death After Albus Dumbledore died, he was still a main factor in the Horocrux fight. He was the only Headmaster to be buried at Hogwarts. He was buried with his wand, The Elder Wand. Which was later stolen by Lord Voldemort straight from his tomb. He also helped with the trio, with giving Ronald Weasley the Deluminator, giving Hermione Granger the Tales of Beedle the Bard book. And gave Harry Potter the Sword of Grryfindor and the Golden Snitch he caught in his first year. He was there at Kings Cross Station after Harry was defeated the first time, to tell Harry everything that was going on. Family Ariana when she was early on her life, was found using magic by a group of muggle-boys. They tortured for her being able to use magic. Her dad, Percival Dumbledore found all of them, and attacked them, because the Ministry of Magic would send Ariana to St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. This recived him a life-long sentence in Azakaban prision. Ariana, Albus, Aberforth, and Kendra were all left alone. During one of Ariana's magic-out break, her mother Kendra Dumbledore was killed. Thus, leaving Albus in charge. Relationships Parents Albus' relationship with his parents was not very clear. However, it can be theorised that he probably did not hold his father in high regard, as he was imprisoned in Azkaban for magically attacking three Muggle boys whom inflicted permanent psychological damage on Ariana. According to Aberforth, their mother taught Albus secrecy. Her death made Albus feel angry and bitter, as it left him with the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother, and he thought himself trapped and wasted. Ariana Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore was Ariana Dumbledore's eldest brother, and was not nearly as close to his younger siblings as they were to each other. Although he loved his younger sister, Albus was resentful when he had to take responsibility for her after their mother's death, which forced him to stay at home, and thus abandon his ambitious plans. When he and Gellert Grindlewald made plans to subjugate Muggles and take power in the wizarding world, Albus planned to bring Ariana with them, but Aberforth pointed out that she was in no state to go. This launched a three-way duel between the brothers and Grindelwald, and Ariana was accidentally killed in the fray. For the rest of his life, Albus lived with guilt over the part he played in her death, and with the fear that it had been him to kill her. From then on, Albus' Boggart would be Ariana's corpse, and in the Mirror of Erised, he could see his family alive, well, and together Aberforth Dumbledore Aberforth Dumbledore was Albus' younger brother. The two brothers were not close to each other and became worse after the tragic death of Ariana. Albus was heartbroken and Aberforth blamed him for Ariana's death. Aberforth only changed his opinions of his brother when Harry Potter helped him realize what Albus' intention really was. He participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, in which he helped the students and faculty of Hogwarts and the Hogsmeade residents to protect the school where Albus served as Headmaster for almost half of his lifetime, from Lord Voldemort, as well as to allow Harry time to find what he thought to be the last horcrux. After their sister's death, Albus came to believe that Aberforth was a better person than he was, which Harry Potter disagreed with. Extras *Albus Dumbledore won every contest for Hogwarts. *Dumbledore was one of the two wizards who defeated the master of the Elder Wand. *Dumbledores Patronus was a Phoenix. *He was Professor of Transfiguration when Armando Dippett was Headmaster. Category:Gryffindors Category:1881 Births Category:1997 Deaths Category:Prefects Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Wizards Category:Professor